tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Nox
Summary Darth Nox, formerly known as Kallig, was a Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, Nox sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness. Discovered as a slave of the Sith, the future Darth Nox started at the bottom of the ladder when the slave was chosen to be trained as an acolyte at the Academy on Korriban. As the future Darth Nox succeeded in overcoming all of the trials imposed by the academy's masters and instructors, the heir of Kallig rose in the hierarchy, embracing the way of the Sith Inquisitor. During their rise to power, the future Nox developed a bitter rivalry with Darth Thanaton, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Empire's Dark Council. The antagonism between the two Sith was brought to an end when the Inquisitor defeated Thanaton on the very floor of the Council chamber, occupying his seat on the Dark Council, as the Dark Councilor heading the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown. Likely High 6-A. High 6-A with Force Walk | High 6-A. At least High 6-A with Force Walk | 4-B Name: Lord Kallig, Darth Nox (Dark Side), Darth Imperius (Light Side), Darth Occlus (Neutral) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Early 20's most likely Classification: Sith Lord/Dark Lord of the Sith/Dark Councilor/Human Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy (His powers are great enough to defeat an Avatar of Sel-Makor, a being who can contend with the Sith Emperor equally), Psychometry, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Forcefield Creation via Force Barrier, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Walk (Lets Nox/Kallig easily harm, bind, consume, and control Force spirits and includes allowing Nox to use said captured or bound spirits as a battery or power to amplify his own abilities), Sith sorcery, able to put others to sleep via hypnosis, capable of projecting his Force Spirit/essence into an alternate dimension that can potentially harm or even kill its user if they take damage or die in its dimension (Mind Walking) '''Attack Potency: Unknown (Can kill a Force-resistant Terentatek with Force Lightning) | Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent level (Should be comparable to the Force Ghosts that amplify him). Multi-Continent level (Even Darth Thanaton could not kill him) with Force Walk | Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before. Comparable to Darth Thanaton). At least Multi-Continent level (Even stronger than before. Khem Val acknowledges Darth Nox as the Heir of Tulak Hord) with Force Walk | Solar System level (Fought and defeated Revan. Fought Valkorion with the assistance Arcann and Vaylin. Defeated Arcann) Speed: Relativistic (As a Sith, he should be fully capable of blocking blaster shots). FTL combat speed and reactions (Most Jedi and Sith can react in nanoseconds) | Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions | Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions | Massively FTL+ (Fought Revan and his allies) Striking Strength: Unknown with Force amplification (Was able to slay Marka Ragnos' pet Terentatek with the help of Khem Val) | Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent Class with Force augmentation. Multi-Continent Class with Force augmentation and Force Walk | Multi-Continent Class with Force augmentation. At least Multi-Continent Class with Force augmentation and Force Walk | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent level. Multi-Continent level (Even Darth Thanaton could not kill him) with Force Walk | Multi-Continent level. At least Multi-Continent level '''with Force Walk | '''Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman (Can use the Force to augment his endurance and use the dark side to drain others) Standard Equipment: Lightsaber or double bladed lightsaber Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Planetary to interstellar with telepathy Intelligence: Highly intelligent; survived numerous assassination attempts from fellow apprentices at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Including the constant plotting of a certain Overseer who played favorite on a rival apprentice to get Kallig/Nox killed. With time and experience, Kallig/Nox even outwitted older and more powerful Sith Lords as his power grew including his own Sith master, Darth Zash, and later Dark Councilor Darth Thanaton, eventually climbing to the rank of Dark Councilor and Keeper of the Sith's magical secrets. Master political manipulator and talented schemer. Weaknesses: First time using Force Walk technique with the bound Sith spirits nearly killed Kallig when using two Sith spirits; later on this weakness is rectified. Key: Apprentice | Lord | Dark Council '''| '''Outlander Notable attacks/Techniques Darth Nox is a Sith Inquisitor. He can either be an assassin or sorcerer. Inquisitor These are universal abilities. Starting abilities *'Seethe:' Darth Nox pauses to prepare for battle and gather his strength in a dark imitation of meditation. The effect ends prematurely if he is injured while casting. *'Saber Strike:' Darth Nox attacks with a fury of three Juyo attacks. *'Force shock:' Darth Nox attacks with a blindingly fast lightning blast. Trainable abilities *'Overlord:' An offensive Force technique that causes a shockwave and hurls enemies back. Weaker enemies can be completely knocked over. *'Electrocute:' Darth Nox attacks with a flash of electricity. *'Force Whirlwind:' A powerful and extremely advanced ability that causes a telekinetic storm and suspends (But does not harm) its victim. The storm however, can be easily broken with an attack. *'Unbreakable Will:' Darth Nox invokes the power of the ancient Sith to strengthen his will and break any mental effect on him. *[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_lightning/Legends Lightning]' Drain: '''An incredibly complex and extremely potent and advanced ability, were the user blasts the target with Force Lightning and than drains their life. The energy can be used to strengthen the user and enemies will be slowed. Weaker enemies can even be temporarily stunned. *'Backlash:' Darth Nox wields his immense power to block enemies melee strikes and blasts nearby enemies with lightning. *'Force Speed:' Force users can draw on the Force to amplify there speed and strength to incredible degrees. Darth Nox can draw on it to put on a burst of speed for a few seconds. *'Sacrifice:' Darth Nox can use his dark magic to drain the life of his allies to heal himself. *'Cloud Mind:' Darth Nox can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. *'Tutaminis and Deflection:' Through the Force, Darth Nox can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Nox was skilled enough with this power that he could even casually deflect Force Lightning conjured by Darth Thanaton and survive his Force Storm for an extended period of time. *'Nightmare:' Darth Nox can use telepathy externally for illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. He can use this to terrify enemies. *'Force Walk:' An ancient Sith technique used to bind restless Force ghosts to the living in order to utilize their strength. Once bound, the user may draw from the ghost's power, channeling it into a powerful exertion of Force energy. Binding an unwilling ghost allows the user to draw more power while taking a willing one does the opposite. Darth Nox was particularly gifted with the power, having bound 4 Force ghosts in total. Assassin Darth Nox can use his talents for assassination and stealth. Deception * '''Surging Charge:' Darth Nox channels electricity into his blade to increase its strength. The more he uses it the more powerful the blade becomes. Requires a double-bladed lightsaber or electrostaff. * Voltaic Slash: Darth Nox attacks with a fury of two Juyo attacks and increases the power Ball Lightning. Requires a double-bladed lightsaber or electrostaff. * Low Slash: Darth Nox slashes the target low, incapacitating the target for a few seconds. The effect ends prematurely if the victim is injured. Requires a double-bladed lightsaber or electrostaff. * Ball Lightning: Darth Nox blasts his target with Lightning. Weaker enemies can be stunned. Darkness * Dark Ward: Darth Nox blocks up to 15 attacks with his dark magic. * Wither: Darth Nox can corrupt up to 8 victims with the weight of the Force, injuring its victims and weakening its victims for up to 45 seconds with dark magic. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Nox can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Depredating Volts: Darth Nox blasts his victims with lightning and weakens its victims with dark magic. Weaker enemies can be stunned. Hatred * Death Field: Darth Nox can use his dark sorcery to create fields of dark side magic. This magic will drain the life from all those caught. If potent enough, it can reduce its victims to dust. It can affect up to 8 enemies. * Creeping Terror: A variation of Force fear, Darth Nox uses his dark sorcery to inflict a terror upon his opponent, stunning him for a short amount time and injuring him with his dark magic. However, after being affected by Creeping Terror a victim becomes immune for a short period. * Force Drain: A more focused and more potent variation of Death Field, Force Drain affects a single target but is much more powerful. * Crushing Darkness: A variation of Force Destruction, Crushing Darkness crushes its victim with telekinetic Force and makes them vulnerable to Force powers. Cannot be cast at the same time as Demolition. Sorcerer Darth Nox can use his talents to unleash pure expressions of dark side energy. Lightning * Chain Lightning: Darth Nox delivers an arc of Lightning that chains to hit up to 5 targets. * Thundering Blast: Darth Nox sends a thundering blastwave at a target. Thundering Blast hits harder against targets affected by Affliction. * Lightning Flash: Darth Nox blasts the target with a quick flash of lightning, which strengthens Crushing Darkness for 12 seconds. * Lightning Bolt: Darth Nox hurls a bolt of lightning at the target, that slows the target for 6 seconds. Corruption * Innervate: Darth Nox heals a target for 3 seconds. * Resurgence: Darth Nox heals a target for 8 seconds. * [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_healing/Legends Revivification:]Darth Nox heals all allies within a few meters of the targeted. Targets remaining in the area healfor 6 seconds. Madness * Death Field: Darth Nox can use his dark sorcery to create fields of dark side magic. This magic will drain the life from all those caught. If potent enough, it can reduce its victims to dust. It can affect up to 8 enemies. * Creeping Terror: A variation of Force fear, Darth Nox uses his dark sorcery to inflict a terror upon his opponent, stunning him for a short amount time and injuring him with his dark magic. However, after being affected by Creeping Terror a victim becomes immune for a short period. * Force Drain: A more focused and more potent variation of Death Field, Force Drain affects a single target but is much more powerful. * [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_Destruction Demolition:]' '''A variation of Force Destruction, Demolition crushes its victim with telekinetic Force and makes them vulnerable to Force powers. Cannot be cast at the same time as Crushing Darkness. Others '''Notable Victories' Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Star Wars